Pica
Pica, es el gato de la serie Rasca y Pica. Historia Muestra a un ratón azul (Itchy en Estados Unidos, Pica en España y Daly en Hispanoamérica) y a un gato (Scratchy en Estados Unidos, Rasca en España y Tomy en Hispanoamérica) atacándose incesantemente con todo tipo de armas. La ofensiva viene la gran mayoría de las veces por parte de Itchy y por lo común Scratchy sólo ataca para defenderse, aunque en algunos episodios los papeles se cambian. Itchy and Scratchy es una parodia de la serie de dibujos animados Tom y Jerry. De igual modo, satiriza la violencia en los programas de televisión para niños. Además cada episodio de Itchy and Scratchy suele parodiar otras películas, programas de televisión, vídeos musicales o episodios de la historia. Bart y Lisa encuentran hilarante su aviesa y estrambótica violencia, pero en un episodio, su hermana menor, Maggie, imita a los personajes de la serie golpeando a su padre, Homer, en la cabeza. A su vez, a Homer lo descubrió un productor por su voz, ya que insertarían a un nuevo personaje en la serie por baja audiencia que se llamó Poochie, un perro extremo, surfista y skateboarder. Se supone que esta serie ficticia se lleva produciendo desde principios del siglo XX, primero para el cine y posteriormente para la televisión. A veces se muestran capítulos antiguos de Itchy and Scratchy satirizando otros aspectos de los primeros años de la animación; por ejemplo, en un episodio de Los Simpson aparece una animación de Itchy and Scratchy muy similar al antiguo Steamboat Willie del Mickey Mouse de los inicios. También se muestra otro episodio antiguo de Itchy and Scratchy donde se parodia la película Fantasía de Disney. Apariciones * TV Simpsons. (Primera Aparición en Los Cortos). (Última Aparición en Los Cortos). * There's no disgrace like home. (Primera Aparición). * Krusty gets busted. * Bart gets an F. * Treehouse of Horror. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Oh brother, where art thou?. * Old money. * Stark raving dad. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Like father like clown. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * Radio Bart. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Homer the heretic. * Itchy & Scratchy: The movie. * The front. * Marge in chains. * Cape feare. * Itchy & Scratchy land. * Home sweet homediddly-dum-doodily. * The day the violence died. * Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiata(Annoyed grunt)cious. * The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie show. * In Marge we trust. * Girly edition. * Treehouse of horror IX. * Hello gutter, hello fadder. * Little big mom. * HOMEЯ. * Bye bye nerdy. * Trilogy of error. * The Bart wants what it wants. * The old man and the key. * Blame it on Lisa. * Little girl in the big ten. * C.E. D'oh. * Margical history tour. * Milhouse doesn't live here anymore. * The wandering juvie. * Fraudcast news. * The heartbroke kid. * A star is torn. * The girl who slept too little. * Homer Simpson, this is your wife. * Girls just want to have sums. * Waverly hills 9-0-2-1-d'oh. (Última Aparición).